1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to variable brake indicator light systems and more particularly pertains to a new driving condition dependent braking light for indicating when a brake is applied under certain predetermined external driving conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of variable brake indicator light systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, variable brake indicator light systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art variable brake indicator light systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,609; U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,368; U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,130; U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,231; U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,947; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,234.
In these respects, the driving condition dependent braking light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating when a brake is applied under certain predetermined external driving conditions.